weave_of_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dying Light Conflict
The Dying Light Conflict Not much is known about this conflict because its origins and most of its battles did not occur in Exandria proper, but rather raged throughout the Nevernever and Shadow Realms. Some say that this conflict is not something that is isolated to recent events, but that it spans all of written history. At least there has been a conflict between Fey and Shadow for as long as people have known how to write. Scholars endlessly debate whether this conflict is just something that happens from time to time due to the conflicting natures of the two realms, or if it truly is a war that has spanned the stretch of time. Regardless, the recent spillover of this conflict into Exandria centered around Whitespires and several key figures of Tal'dorei fame. Reportedly, there was a lavish party in the Woven Stone Keep where Vex'ahlia de Rollo and Pike Trickfoot of Vox Machina in conjunction with a Lady Ansera (of the Banished Darkness) laid a trap for key high ranking members of Dying Light fey. The party was bait for the fey, and they took the bait hook, line and sinker. Many key members of Dying Light died that night with no casualties on the other side. A brief alliance was struck between Banished Darkness and Whitespires to fend off and end the Dying Light menace. For the next week, there were viscous battles fought in, over, and around Whitespires between the Fey and Shadow. Many different spires were affected and, towards the end of the week, much of Whitespires was on fire. Standout heroes include: the Aerial Corps fighting endlessly against the fey dominated skies, Primus who kept the streets clear of the most dangerous threats to the populace, and the fire responders who kept the city from burning to the ground while a war raged around them. Dying Light The Dying Light were the faction of fey during The Dying Light Conflict. They are ruled by a Fey Dragon named Tyserius. They were fighting the Banished Darkness over unknown reasons. Not much is known about this faction as they did not interface much with the people of Tal'dorei. We do know they were fey of the Summer Court in the Nevernever and it seems they serve a higher power and purpose. Intelligence gathered from captured soldiers indicate that they're ultimate purpose is to create an eclipse over a certain part of Tal'dorei to unleash their god... or something to that effect. Every fey member encountered was fanatical and difficult to understand, much less deal with. Other than that, Dying Light was responsible for the attacks on Whitespires during the Dying Light conflict and took heavy casualties in and around Whitespires during the battle. Banished Darkness The Banished Darkness were a faction of Shadow Realm entities that fought the Dying Light during The Dying Light Conflict. They are ruled by a Shadow Dragon named Thaxus .Their leader or general, Lady Ansera, is a known associate of Whitespires' Vex'ahlia. They laid a trap together for key members of Banished Darkness in the Woven Stone Keep. The ensuing battle killed several prominent members of Dying Light and started the conflict to spill over into the material plane. For the next week, a very desperate battle was fought in and around Whitespires that culminated in a battle out in the Parchwood Forest. Conclusion The conflict ended suddenly when the opposing generals of Dying Light and Banished Darkness met in an explosive battle deep in the Parchwood forest. Nothing was heard from Lady Ansera after that and the fey incursions stopped altogether. It is believed that either both generals were killed in the battle and thus the war was over or Lady Ansera won and took her people home without pomp or circumstance. Whitespires quickly picked up the pieces and returned to functioning as normal leaving many of it's citizens confused at what had just occurred and why.